Mary Louise
Mary Louise era miembro de los herejes que tenían una relación romántica con su compañera, Nora. Fue vista por primera vez en A Bird in a Gilded Cage, atrapada en 1903 Mundo Prisión con Lily, Malcolm, Valerie, Beau y Nora. Se sacrificó junto a su novia, Nora para destruir la Piedra Fénix, lo que causó una explosión masiva y las mató a ambas en el proceso. Historia Temprana La historia de Mary Louise no es muy conocida, fue miembro del Aquelarre Géminis que abandonó el aquelarre porque era una Sifón. Más tarde conoció a Lillian Salvatore, una vampira que más tarde la convirtió en una Híbrida: mitad bruja, mitad vampiro. Mary revela que Malcolm la encontró en la calle y fue quien la convenció de encontrarse con Lily. Familia En Never Let Me Go, Mary Louise le menciona a Caroline que su familia era propietaria de una fábrica donde se sacrificaron vacas y cuando descubrieron su naturaleza de sifón, la colgaron boca abajo en su matadero con las vacas y la torturaron. 1903 Mary Louise y los herejes viajaron desde Inglaterra, de regreso a América en un barco. Lily encontró a una amiga, que se estaba muriendo de consumo. Lily se compadeció de él y lo convirtió en un vampiro con la intención de ser un nuevo miembro de la familia. Justo antes de atracar, Lily y los herejes agotaron y mataron a todos en el barco. En los muelles, fueron confrontados por el Aquelarre Géminis y enviados al mundo de la prisión, donde fueron maldecidos para revivir ese mismo día, una y otra vez. 1903-2013 Después de pasar muchos años en los mundos de la prisión, eventualmente empezaron a quedarse sin sangre. Ya habían drenado a cada carnicero a pie. Los herejes hicieron un sacrificio y se dejaron secar para que su líder, Lily, pudiera vivir. A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada Seis En A Bird in a Gilded Cage, mientras buscaba a su madre, Damon llegó al mundo de la prisión con Elena, Bonnie y el líder de la Alianza de Géminis, Kai. Damon y Elena encontraron a Lily y le explicaron cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada allí y qué había sucedido. Mientras estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo de la prisión, Lily le revela a su hijo que irá a buscar a los demás, los herejes. Se aventuran a donde los herejes han desecado. Lily intenta usar el resto de la sangre para revivirlos, pero Damon quita la sangre de sus manos y la golpea contra el piso. Justo antes de eso, ella había logrado darle suficiente sangre a Malcolm para que luego atacara a Kai (ya que lo dejaron en el mundo de la prisión) y se alimentara de él. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai alimenta a los demás herejes, los revive y continúan alimentándolos hasta que encuentra la manera de salir. Mientras Kai hace la cena, los herejes están afuera. Kai les alerta que su cena está lista tocando una campana. Todos emergen de los árboles y se dirigen hacia la casa. Kai les informa que están saliendo. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Mary Louise escapó del mundo carcelario de 1903, pero quedó atrapada con sus compañeros herejes en un recipiente (que estaba envuelto en magia) hasta la muerte de Kai, que desenmascaró el recipiente, haciendo posible que Lily para encontrarlos. No mucho después, Lily entra preguntándose los nombres de su "familia". Todos vienen deambulando por la esquina. Lily se ve aliviada, corre hacia ellos y le da un abrazo con una lágrima en el ojo. Temporada Siete En el primer día de veintidós mil, Give or Take, se la ve bebiendo algunos sorbos de sangre y se queja a Lily porque puede salir al mundo mientras están atrapados en la casa. Cuando Valerie llega y les dice que dos adolescentes la dejaron por muerta, Nora y Mary Louise bromean con ella por primera vez, pero le dice que no llore cuando van a buscarlos para recuperarlos. Ella, Nora y Valerie matan a las dos y las cuelgan a sus pies. Ella y los otros herejes están en la casa cuando Caroline trae flores como bienvenida y trata de distraerlas para que Matt pueda preparar la bomba de verbena. Nora y Mary Louise no saben que Caroline es una vampira y la obligan a que su chaqueta de jean se vea bien en Nora. Cuando intentan mantenerla para quedarse, la vampiresa Caroline se apresura y la bomba se dispara. Nora y Mary Louise son vistas en la ceremonia y tanto ellas como Valerie lanzan un hechizo que hace que los rociadores se disparen. Cuando la gente piensa que es solo una broma, hacen fuego y comienzan a atacar a la gente. Nora y Mary Louise mágicamente hacen un aneurisma en Caroline y cuando Lily llega, les dice que se detengan y el derramamiento de sangre termina. Después de la evacuación de Mystic Falls de cualquier ciudadano, Damon mata a Malcolm y Nora les dice a las demás que no le muestren a Lily ya que estará muy molesta. Desafortunadamente, Lily aparece y llora histéricamente, sosteniendo a Malcolm, y le pregunta quién lo mató. Valerie, Nora y Mary Louise se miran con una mirada furiosa y tienen una idea de quién lo hizo. En Never Let Me Go, ella y Nora atacan a dos investigadores paranormales aficionados y los matan a los dos, y Matt los enfrenta. Luego va tras él y los dos recogen algo de su sangre y lo obligan a firmar la Casa Salvatore con otra persona. Después de que Caroline intenta escapar, Mary Louise y Nora se enfrentan a ella, y Nora lanza un hechizo que hace que Caroline se desmaye en el suelo. Después de que Caroline se despierta, ve a Mary Louise sentada en un escritorio maquillada. Ella le dice a Caroline que la vigilaban y ella exclama que eso duele. Mary Louise luego le cuenta cómo su familia descubrió que era una sifona y que estaban más que felices de colgarla con el resto del ganado. Ella le pide a Caroline un consejo sobre el atuendo de Nora y le dice que salga. Cuando Caroline se ríe y Nora se va, Mary Louise se enoja y le dice a Caroline que pidió consejo, no burla. Después de que ella le cuenta sobre algunos de los vestidos que Elena probablemente todavía tiene en el armario, Mary Louise le pregunta qué piensa del delineador de ojos y le dice que hará que sus ojos se abran, luego le pregunta si hará que sus ojos se abran y se salgan. El lápiz muy cerca de los ojos de Caroline. Retira el lápiz y fríamente le dice si se burla de Nora de nuevo, pero no termina y termina apuñalando a Caroline en el hombro con el lápiz. Después de que Valerie obtiene los "instrumentos de tortura" que Mary Louise usó y lanzó un hechizo a Caroline, Mary Louise entró y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo en la habitación. Después de que Valerie se va, Mary Louise le pregunta a Caroline lo que dijo y Caroline se queda en silencio, y Mary Louise patea el libro y agarra su brazo, mientras que en el proceso le quema la mano. Luego toma una jeringa llena de verbena y luego se la inyecta. Nora llega y luego se van al funeral de Malcolm. Ella asiste al funeral de Malcolm y le cuenta a Damon junto con el resto de los herejes por qué era una figura tan vital, ya que le salvó la vida y la llevó a Lily. En Age of Innocence, no se la ve, pero su risa se escucha cuando ella y Nora le hacen bromas a Caroline. En I Carry Your Heart With Me, Nora y Mary Louise van a Whitmore después de que Damon no se presente al intercambio de rehenes con Oscar a cambio del cuerpo de Elena. Damon les miente y les dice que Oscar escapó mientras su cuerpo está oculto a simple vista como decoración de Halloween. Para distraerlos de matar a más estudiantes de Whitmore, Caroline y Stefan distraen a Mary Louise y su novia con The Heaven & Hell Ball. Nora se viste como un ángel mientras Mary Louise va como el diablo. Mary Louise está molesta con Nora coqueteando y mostrando un ligero interés hacia el barman. Las chicas se meten en una pelea después de que Mary Louise mata al cantinero y Nora la acusa de retenerla a pesar de que el siglo 21 es más tolerable que el siglo anterior. Mary Louise casi mata a otra estudiante universitaria, pero Stefan la detiene. Tienen una breve charla sobre las relaciones mientras ella baja la guardia. Stefan aprovecha esta oportunidad para drogarla con vervain mientras la usa para apalancarla cuando Caroline obliga a Nora a desviar el hechizo de vervain. Después de que las dos chicas se despiertan, se reconcilian oficialmente y comparten un baile en la pista de baile vacía. En Live Through This, ella, Nora y Beau ayudan a Lily a resucitar a Julian de la piedra del Fénix. Valerie está en contra de esto. Como ella conoce la verdadera personalidad de Julian. Las súplicas de Valerie para evitar que regresen con Julian son ignoradas por Lily, Nora, Mary Louise y Beau. Ahora la niegan. Algún tiempo después en la casa de huéspedes Salvatore. Mary Louise, Nora y Beau devuelven a Julian haciendo un hechizo para activar la piedra del Fénix y devolver el espíritu de Julian a su cuerpo. En Best Served Cold, entra a la cocina donde están Julian y Nora y se la ve vestida con un modesto vestido vintage hecho de encaje de color rosa bebé. Ella les dice que los invitados están llegando y que si pueden ayudarla a saludarlos, Nora le pregunta si va a hacerlo vestida así. Ella le pregunta qué hay de malo en eso, se asusta ante las críticas y Julian luego salta y le dice que se ve impresionante como siempre y que no hay nada de malo en ello. Nora y Julian luego se marchan, dejando a Mary Louise, ansiosa y preocupada, en la cocina. Mary Louise luego se une a Nora y Matt, vistiendo un vestido sin tirantes más moderno y revelador. Matt les dice que solo quiere que su ciudad vuelva y Mary Louise hace una broma nerviosa diciendo que seguirán vivas hasta el postre, y Matt frunce el ceño y Nora la mira, diciéndole que está empeorando las cosas. Luego lleva a Matt al salón, dejando atrás a Mary Louise, avergonzada y celosa. Luego se ve a Mary Louise escondida en la bodega y mira a llorar cuando Julian entra. Julian recibe una camarera y la obliga a no decir nada y quedarse quieta. Él le dice a ella que beba lo que en realidad está deseando y ella le dice que prometieron no alimentarse de los invitados. Luego le dice que sabe por qué Nora está aburrida, ya que la Mary Louise que él conocía tenía vigor, agallas y peligro. Después de que Julian la muerde, él le dice que no le dirá a Lily y Mary Louise, luego la vampiresa se acelera y comienza a alimentarse de la camarera. Una vez que termina de alimentarse, sube las escaleras para buscar a Nora, y Nora se da cuenta de que se cambió de vestido, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Mary Louise comienza a besarla apasionadamente y Nora le devuelve el beso. En Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, en su fiesta de aniversario con Nora, Mary Louise hace la pregunta a su novia que acepta ser su esposa, sin embargo, su felicidad es breve, ya que Nora rompe las cosas mientras ella y Mary Louise están en lados diferentes con respecto a la verdad acerca de Julian. En Cold as Ice, Mary Louise cree que Julian y ella quieren reconciliarse con Nora; sin embargo, su comportamiento hace que Nora no lo haga. Stefan y Valerie organizaron un plan para secuestrar a Mary Louise que aparentemente funcionó hasta que resultó contraproducente para ellos, lo que resultó en la muerte de Nora por parte de Stefan. En Postcards from the Edge, ella entra a la habitación hablando sobre la cazadora después de que Bonnie y Nora realizaron un hechizo de ubicación con la espada Fénix para encontrar dónde está Rayna. Nora le preguntó qué estaba haciendo aquí y le entregó la misma tarjeta con la marca X que recibió de Rayna. Ella, Bonnie y Nora luego se dirigen a Cincinnati para matar a Rayna y mientras están en el camino, ella se siente contrariada por Nora y Bonnie. Ellos obligan a una enfermera y se dan cuenta de que hay una anciana en la mujer de Rayna. Entran y lo que no se dan cuenta es que Rayna los está engañando, fingiendo que no sabe de qué están hablando. Después de que Bonnie es rescatada, regresa con las dos a la habitación y ve que Enzo se llevó a Rayna. En un bar, Mary Louise se disculpa por ponerse del lado de Julian y deseó poder devolverlo. Ella le pregunta si todavía son un buen equipo y antes de que ella se vaya, Nora dice que todavía lo hacen y le ofrece una bebida. En el trabajo de esta mujer, Mary Louise ayuda a Valerie, Beau y Nora a dibujar a los bebés gemelos con su magia para que puedan salir del vientre de Caroline. Antes de que terminen su trabajo, la cicatriz de Beau se abre y se lanzan a la carrera. Antes de irse, Beau es asesinada por Rayna, ella y Nora corren mientras lloran su pérdida. En Moonlight on the Bayou, ella y Nora están en una tienda y ella habla de cómo espera que la comida rica en sodio la mate. Ella afirma que perdieron a Lily, Malcolm, Beau y Oscar en el nuevo mundo y Nora le dice que todavía se tienen la una a la otra. Nora le da a Mary Louise un anillo de dulces y dice que es lo mejor por ahora. Mientras comienzan a besarse, Mary Louise recibe un disparo en la espalda y se desploma en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Nora también recibe un disparo en la espalda y se desploma en el suelo, y Alex les dice a sus hombres que los lleven de vuelta a la Armería. En Days of Future Past, se ha revelado que Mary Louise ha estado cautiva en la celda de La Armería. Después de que Alex le contó a Nora sobre el estado actual de Mary Louise, Nora se apresuró a ir a su celda de novios para descubrir que había sido envenenada por la sangre de Rayna, que se sabe que es letal para las brujas. Sin embargo, Alexandria se ofreció a 'ayudar' a Mary Louise si Nora lleva a Enzo a la Armería, la oferta que ella aceptó fácilmente. Poco después de que Nora regresó de su misión, Alex reveló que no hay un antídoto para la sangre venenosa de Rayna y que a Mary Louise apenas le queda una semana para vivir. Nora toma las llaves del auto y regresa a The Armory, donde comparte un momento con su prometido. Mientras conversaban sobre su futuro juntos, Rayna los alcanza y rápidamente lanza su espada hacia su automóvil, cortando un pequeño trozo del brazo de Nora y marcándola como el próximo objetivo. Mientras intentan alejarse lo más posible de Rayna, Mary Louise tuvo la idea de destruir la Espada de Fénix de una vez por todas. Los dos realizaron con éxito un hechizo que destruyó completamente la espada y causó una explosión masiva, matándolos a ambos en el proceso. En el siguiente episodio, se ve a Valerie parada sobre sus compañeros de herejes caídos, encubiertos, lamentando el hecho de que ahora es la última de su clase. Personalida Mary Louise es descrita como una joven de 20 años, ha mantenido en secreto su relación durante más de un siglo y, aunque su conexión es clara para aquellos que pueden infiltrarse en su círculo íntimo, la cariño constante de Mary Louise a veces puede resultar un poco sofocante para el fuego. La afición de Nora. Aún así, cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente tonto para cruzar a cualquiera de ellos sentirá sus dos iras. Mary Louise es a lo que Valerie se refirió como un "mental engañoso". Se muestra que es insegura sobre su apariencia, particularmente con la fiesta Heaven & Hell Ball y Julian's Welcome Home. Se demuestra que tiene algo de miedo de lo que el mundo moderno pensará de ella y la relación de Nora porque, a fines del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX, no se aceptaba su preferencia por la sexualidad. También es muy tensa, se considera anticuada y tiene problemas para adaptarse al siglo XXI. Puede ser considerada más conservadora que Nora, su amante, porque está teniendo dificultades con el cambio de la vida misma, especialmente con la adaptación rápida de Nora a los pensamientos modernos. Sin embargo, ella haría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos, especialmente Nora. Apariencia física Mary Louise es una joven atractiva que tiene el pelo largo y rubio. Ella también tiene ojos verdes y una tez pálida. Poderes y habilidades Mary Louise nació originalmente como Siphoner, una bruja sin poder personal, lo que significa que solo podía practicar la magia extrayéndola de otra fuente. Sin embargo, después de convertirse en vampiro, conservó su habilidad de sifón, permitiéndole practicar la magia al desviarla de su vampirismo. Junto con Nora y Valerie lanzaron un poderoso hechizo que destruyó la Plaza de la Ciudad al activar los rociadores de agua, que actuaron como catalizadores del hechizo pirocinético que Valerie lanzó. Ella ha demostrado una habilidad considerable en la magia, como se ve cuando ella y Nora se enmascaran fácilmente y mueven una caja de música alrededor de Caroline, jugando con ella, e incluso hacen que explote con fuerza. Junto con Nora, lanzó un hechizo de dolor que inmovilizó a Caroline. Su dominio de la telequinesia parecía ser lo suficientemente avanzado como para permitirle enviar un par de tijeras al objetivo deseado sin la necesidad de ver el objeto. Ella fácilmente sometió a Caroline de nuevo, lanzando un hechizo de sueño realizado con un movimiento menor de la mano y un conjuro. Los hechizos parecían no ser un problema para ella, ya que realizaba fácilmente un hechizo de camuflaje mientras lanzaba un hechizo de protección en el cuerpo preservado de Julian, evitando que Valerie lo quemara. Mary Louise más tarde demostró una gran cantidad de poder y conocimiento cuando ella, con Nora y Beau resucitaron a Julian, el amante de Lily, habitando su cadáver con su espíritu, que a pesar del colapso del otro lado, era posible debido al hecho de que su El alma fue preservada dentro de la Piedra Fénix. Derrotó a Damon y Valerie simultáneamente, lanzando un poderoso hechizo para infligir dolor en el primero y rompiendo el cuello del segundo con telekinesis. Más tarde, junto con Beau, Nora y Valerie, lanzaron un hechizo que crearía un foco de magia para atraer a los hijos de sifón nonatos de Alaric. Mary Louise también había mostrado una gran aptitud para la magia incluso en un estado debilitado. Después de ingerir la sangre de Rayna Cruz, que es fatal para las brujas, diariamente durante tres años, Mary Louise estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando ella, junto con un poco de ayuda de Nora, pudo extraer la magia de la piedra fénix mientras lanzaba un hechizo de destrucción talismán para posteriormente destruirlo para siempre. Debilidades Mary tiene las debilidades típicas de una bruja, un vampiro híbrido no original. Nombre *'Mary' es el nombre femenino de origen hebreo (מִרְיָם). El nombre significa "amargura" o "amada dama". Es un nombre bíblico, de la Virgen María, esposa de José y madre de Jesucristo. Es una variante del nombre María. *'Louise' es nombre femenino de origen francés. El nombre significa "guerrero famoso". Es un nombre real en varios países, incluyendo Dinamarca, Suecia, Francia e Inglaterra. Trivia *Ella es el cuarto personaje LGBT que apareció en The Vampire Diaries después de Bill Forbes y Lucas Parker y el quinto en The Vampire Diaries/The Originals después de Joshua Rosza y Aiden. **Ella es la segunda mujer LGBT que apareció en The Vampire Diaries con Nora Hildegard, su ex prometida, siendo la primera. **Ella y Nora son los primeros personajes lesbianos y la primera pareja lesbiana en aparecer en el programa. **Ella y Nora son las dos primeras vampiros lesbianas y las primeras brujas lesbianas presentadas en ambas series. **Con su muerte y la de Nora, todos los personajes LGBT en The Vampire Diaries están muertos. *Mary Louise (con Nora y Beau) es la tercera bruja después de Freya y Bonnie en haber resucitado un sobrenatural muerto cuyo espíritu no estaba previamente en el otro lado, ya que ya no existe. **Al igual que Bonnie, Mary Louise realizó este hechizo utilizando la Piedra Fénix para crear una conexión permanente entre el cuerpo y el alma de Julian, el amante de Lily al habitar su cuerpo con su alma. Su espíritu fue previamente preservado en la Piedra Fénix después de su muerte. *Las dos veces que secuestraron a Mary Louise fue porque Stefan habló de su amante anterior, Nora. *La muerte de ella y Nora es similar a la de Damon y Elena para matar a Markos y The Travelers, Mary Louise y Nora mueren para destruir la espada del Fénix.